Camera Shutters and Volleyballs
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: He was late. Tsukishima Kei was late to his boyfriend's end of year photography exhibition and he was going to kill his lab partner next time he saw him. Running into the university art centre he slowed his pace and straightening his clothing out before looking around for a particular head of ginger hair. "You're late Kei." (University AU)
He was late. Tsukishima Kei was late to his boyfriend's end of year photography exhibition and he was going to kill his lab partner next time he saw him. Running into the university art centre he slowed his pace, straightening his clothing out before looking around for a particular head of ginger hair.
"You're late Kei." Turning around his eyes landed on the shorter male, a pout on his lips.  
"You can blame Kuroo. That idiot didn't hand in our PCR paper so I had to run it over before the hand in centre closed." He smiled softly down at Hinata, threading their fingers together. "Well are we going to stand here like dumbasses or are you going to show me your masterpieces?" Giggling Hinata pivoted round and led the taller male towards his exhibit. Upon reaching the numerous black boards Hinata allowed their hands to loosen, taking on a more professional air.  
"The theme for this exhibition is our muses. My muse is the volleyball club, or more the close-knit team that I've come to view as my family." There was a sparkle in his brown eyes that Tsukishima recognised oh so well and he couldn't stop the soft smile that tugged at his lips, his eyes scanning the numerous pictures that hung on the large board in front of him.  
"You're a sap, you know that right?" Again Hinata chuckled.  
"I'm trying to be professional here Kei, can you at least humour me?" Clearing his throat he stepped to the side, allowing the blonde to move closer to the photos. Most consisted of familiar faces. After all he was a member of said volleyball club. In fact the first photo Hinata had taken was of him. That was how they first met.

 _The ball went through the air as Kageyama tossed it towards the blonde middle blocker who was about to spike it before he heard the click of a camera shutter. Distracted he missed the ball completely and watched as it bounced away from his feet. Looking towards the source of the sound he found a short male with messy ginger hair that reminded him of the sun looking down at his camera with a wide smile._  
 _"Isn't it time for middle school pipsqueaks to go home? Are you lost? Looking for your big brother?" His tone was full of snark as his eyes narrowed at the male._  
 _"Hah! Middle school student? I'm a first year thank you very much. Kageyama, tell him I'm a first year." Tsukishima turned to the black haired male._  
 _"He is. We're flatmates. I said it was okay for him to come by, it slipped my mind. Sorry." Hinata was taking more photos of the two._  
 _"Is model consent something unknown to you Shrimpy?" For the next few minutes Kageyama had to hold Hinata back from the taller male._

The soft smile grew into a smirk at the memory as he identified the photo.  
"I thought you said you'd deleted that one?"  
"No, I remember saying I deleted another one. I kept this one. After all, it was our first meeting." With that Tsukishima went to the next photograph. It was one of the team cheering, everyone with massive smiles on their faces. He easily spotted himself, after all, he didn't have a massive smile like the rest. He looked at another and another, many being of him.  
"I think you need to change your opening statement. Your muse appears to be me rather than the club." A blush rose on Hinata's cheeks and he looked off to the side.  
"I don't think people would appreciate it if I say 'my muse is a gorgeous snarky blonde asshole who has the upper body strength of wet spaghetti'."  
"I appreciate the gorgeous part, not the rest. Also take that sass and stick it in your back pocket if those trousers have one." The shorter male stuck his tongue out. Tsukishima looked back to the photos, one of him catching his eye. It was taken in the library during one of his late night study sessions on genetics. His headphones were on and his head was nestled in his arms on the table. By the looks of it he was asleep.  
"Before you say anything that was a session where I had my model's consent.

 _"Thank you so much Yachi for helping me with this. I'll pay you back, I promise." Grabbing his printed copies from his editing session Hinata turned to the blonde female, smiling like the sun itself._  
 _"No no don't worry about it. If you ever need help again just ask ok." And with that she turned, waving goodbye before leaving. Hinata decided to look through his photos one more time so went to look for a table in the near empty building. Looking around a certain someone caught his eye and he automatically started moving towards them. If he was honest he'd developed a small crush on the middle blocker. It took him a while to realise, simply thinking it was just an aesthetic attraction, he was the perfect model to him. But after one dream that he'd wish to never remember he discovered it was more than that. Settling down in the empty seat opposite his smiled when Tsukishima looked up._  
 _"What ya doing Tsukki?"_  
 _"Don't call me that. It's genetics. Isn't it past your bedtime shorty?" By now Hinata was use to the jabs at his height, hearing them regularly thanks to near enough always being at club practise, taking photos._  
 _"Hey, do you mind if I take some photos?" He was already raising his camera, ready to take numerous snaps, "I'm asking for consent for once!" The blonde clicked his tongue._  
 _"That doesn't make up for all the times you haven't asked. I suppose so, as long as it shuts you up." With that he placed his headphones on and focused back on his work, fingers tapping away at his calculator. They went on like that for an hour, Hinata taking photos and Tsukishima doing his work. Once he thought he had enough Hinata skimmed through them, a faint flush painting his cheeks at certain photos where he felt Tsukishima looked particularly good. Once he finally looked up he saw a rather adorable sight, Tsukishima asleep with his head in his arms. He couldn't stop himself as he raised his camera and took another snap. Smiling at the image he decided to pack up, leaving the other in peace._

"You look adorable sleeping you know. You'd never know you're a douche looking at that." Tsukishima scoffed before pecking the redhead on his forehead.  
"Well you're just adorable." A certain 'photo' caught his attention.  
"Is this one meant to be blank?"  
"Ah, remember that time you came to find me in the dark room?"

 _It had been raining all day and Tsukishima's mood matched the weather. Honestly the only reason he came to practise today was the hope of seeing a certain living ball of sunshine that he hated to admit but he had feelings for. Kageyama strolled in with no Hinata in sight._  
 _"No Hinata today?" Sugawara had asked, confused._  
 _"His knee was acting up, so he said he'd go to one of the dark rooms." Tsukishima remembered the other saying that he'd suffered a knee injury but he was sure that it was healed by now. Once practise had finished he asked the setter if he knew which darkroom the male was in. after ascertaining the information he went off to find Hinata. He needed to see him today. Even if they were just going to argue he needed that interaction. He refused to allow Kuroo to ruin his entire day._  
 _Finally reaching the correct room he knocked on the metal door that looked more like a torture device that a door._  
 _"Shrimpy let me in." Nothing. "Oi, I know you're in there." Still nothing. A sigh passed his lips. "Hinata, please let me in." He heard the sound of metal on metal and to door rotated open. Stepping into the gap he waited until it opened on the other side, the red light casting a soft glow on everything. Carefully stepping into the room he looked for the other male but couldn't find him anywhere._  
 _"Oi I'm not that small bastard." Finally looking in the corner he saw the other with his arms wrapped around his knees, curling up as much as possible. Putting his bag on the floor he stepped towards Hinata before noticing a sheet of paper sitting in a tray marked developer._  
 _"Isn't it bad for the photograph to keep it in developer for too long?""_  
 _"I fucked up."_  
 _"How." He heard Hinata mumble. "Can you repeat that, I didn't quite catch it."_  
 _"I exposed the wrong side! I fucked up and didn't realise until I put it in the tray."_  
 _"So you didn't expose it at all."_  
 _"Yes!"_  
 _"How on earth do you do that?"_  
 _"By accident. If you're just gonna be a douche about it then leave." Tsukishima didn't respond, instead walking over to the male. He settled down next to him, not too close, still giving him space, but close enough for the other to know that he was there on safe grounds._  
 _"You weren't at practise today."_  
 _"Didn't feel like it. My knee's been aching due to the weather." Hinata shuffled closer to Tsukishima. "I used to play you know. Kageyama and I came from the same high school. I was a middle blocker believe it or not. I wanted to be the ace, but instead I was a decoy and worked in a set with Kageyama." Tsukishima could hear the tears welling in the others voice and he moved his arm to comfort him, hesitating before awkwardly settling it on his back. "We had a practise match with a neighbouring school. Our spike were faster than normal but I thought nothing of it, just pushed myself harder. One toss was particularly fast and I guess I hadn't jumped properly or something cos when I landed it all went wrong and I hit there floor and there was this searing pain in my knee and-" Hinata could continue, his sobs choking his words. Tsukishima felt a pang in his heart and pulled the other close as they crawled into his lap and he hugged him tightly, shushing him and telling him it was ok, that everything was ok. Hinata sat there and cried like he hadn't cried in years and Tsukishima stayed with him through it all._  
 _"I miss it you know. Miss the feel of a volleyball in my hand when doing a spike. That why I hang out with you all so much. I just miss that feeling of being in a team so much." Slender fingers ran through ginger locks, calming the other, distracting Hinata from the flood of emotions._  
 _"Is that why you took up photography?"_  
 _"Yeah. Kageyama and I got in a fight. It was stupid, he was just worried about me but you know what he's like. He wanted me to step down, and I did. So I had a lot of spare time on my hands. I went for walks, helped me knee and distracted me enough. I started noticing all these moments that were so quick and so beautiful but missed by so many. I started taking photos on my phone and it grew from there. I miss the feel of a volleyball but I think I love the feel of a camera more." Once he' stopped hiccupping the blonde let go and the two got to their feet. Hinata went to turn the regular light on, illuminating the tear streaks down his face, a few still falling. Tsukishima wanted so badly to wipe them away, to kiss them away and make everything better but he knew that wasn't his place. So instead he turned his attention to the photographs hanging up to dry._  
 _"Why do you have so many of Oikawa?" No he did not feel jealous he thought to himself, as he glared at the numerous photos. Hinata groaned._  
 _"He asks everyone who does photography to take his photo. He's a terrible model really. Has the looks but god he can't stay still long enough and doesn't shut up." The taller make chuckled at that, not surprised at all. Picking up their stuff Hinata emptied the numerous chemicals into their bottles and washed his hands._  
 _"Tsukishima, I have something I want to say." The boy took a deep breath before continuing. "I like you, like_ like _like you. Please go out with me." Silence filled the air for a few moments as the two took in what was happening. Hinata felt panic starting to claw at him and was about to stutter out 'just kidding' but Tsukishima beat him to it by coughing slightly._  
 _"Dinner and movie this Saturday? If you're not ready on time I'll leave without you or worse, I'll drag Kageyama out with me."_  
 _"You'd never do that."_  
 _"You're right, I honestly can't stand him. But I'd go out with you." Tsukishima couldn't fight of the faint flush that graced the tops of cheeks and Hinata couldn't fight off the full bodily flush before nodding enthusiastically, grabbing hold of Tsukishima's hand._

"You know you looked really good with your bangs pinned back that day."  
"You're lying Kei, I looked like a mess." Said male chuckled quietly before taking in the other photographs. He hadn't known Hinata had taken this many of him. Although he recognised many of the Polaroid photographs that they had taken together.

 _"Kei, you really didn't have to get me anything. I'm fine with just having you for my birthday."_  
 _"Like I wouldn't get you something for your birthday Shouyo." Hinata took the present in hand and carefully unwrapped it._  
 _"Is this a polaroid camera Kei?"_  
 _"I don't know, is it?" Opening the box Hinata found a pale yellow Instax camera accompanied by numerous boxes of film._  
 _"We taking a photo right now." Loading his new camera up with batteries and film, Hinata pulled his partner close, before setting it to the correct exposure and assumed focus. The two posed and his finger pressed down on the shutter. He gently grabbed the small photo and started lightly shaking it, waiting for it to be fully processed._  
 _"Aww it wasn't in focus. Guess we'll have to take it again!"_

"I wondered where they had gone."  
"I really wanted to add that one I took of you during sex but you know, pg-13 and all that." Now it was Tsukishima's turn to blush. The redhead smirked whilst the blonde became ever so interested in the photographs again. Taking one final look over all the photos Tsukishima turned to his boyfriend.  
"You know, your board is missing something." Hinata looked at him, confused.  
"And what would that be Kei?"  
"This." And with that the blonde pressed his lips to the others', trying to get as close to him as possible. Hinata kissed back with as much passion, handing finding their way curling into blonde curls as one of the Tsukishima's hands found its way into his hip, the other holding his phone up, snapping a photo of the two. Neither pulled back until their felt the burning need for oxygen and Tsukishima couldn't stop his smirk.  
"You'll print that photo off for me right?" Nodding the blonde pecked his lips again before announcing he was going to get refreshments for them both. Once he was out of sight Hinata pulled out one last photograph from one of the file pockets he'd hidden behind the boards. It was his favourite that he'd taken but he was unsure if he wanted to share it with the world. It was a photo of Tsukishima looking at something on his phone, the softest smile he'd seen gracing his lips. The sunlight streamed in so beautifully, making the other's skin have an ethereal glow to it and making his hair look like the palest of gold. The arms of his glasses hid his eyes but he knew that was a soft warm spark to them that normally was the cause a rising flush in his cheeks. It was a side of Tsukishima Kei that he saw and only he saw alone and he didn't feel like sharing it.

What he didn't know was that Tsukishima was looking at his favourite photo of Hinata Shouyo, him asleep curled around Tsukishima's pillow, mouth hung wide open and a slightly trail of drool on his chin. He never said it was the best photo of Hinata.


End file.
